In Your Dreams
by donna79
Summary: Rory has trouble resisting the Dugrey charm. Sequel to She's The One


Summary: Rory finds herself falling hard for Tristan's charms.

Rating: T for banter and sexual references.

AN: I am so happy that everybody liked the last one. This is for all of you. It's earlier than I planned, but once I started working on it just flowed. Hope you guys like it.

In Your dreams

She looked over her shoulder to find him staring at her. She smiled before turning to face Mr. Madina again. It wasn't that the class wasn't interesting, but she couldn't keep her mind off a certain blonde haired boy a few seats behind her. The bell rang a few minutes later and Rory collected her books filing out of the room behind everyone else. Tristan was waiting for her in the hall.

"Did you miss me?"

"We were in the same room."

"I saw you staring at me."

"What can I say? I like what I see."

"The view is better from here." Tristan said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She smiled leaning against his chest. He kissed her temple before letting go of her. They went in directions to get to their next classes. Rory's next class was Study Hall so she grabbed her book from her bag seeing a note fall out of her book. She picked it up noticing his handwriting on the front.

_Rory,_

_Don't think I'm pathetic but I wanted you to know I loved you. And that I think of you every second of everyday. You haunt my dreams. You've got me so wrapped up in you that I can't imagine my life without you. Maybe I can join a Rory Gilmore anonymous group. At least then me and the Bag Boy would have something in common, right? I'm done ranting, I really do love you._

Tristan 

She smiled closing the letter. He must have slipped it in her bag this morning. He had been going through her bag when he picked her up. He had finally told her he loved her, granted it was on paper. But at least it was something. They had slipped back into their routine after they had started dating. It was nice, it was familiar, and he made her laugh.

Then there were times when he could be really sweet. Tristan Dugrey was multi faceted. She had yet to understand everything about him.

After her last class he was waiting for her by their lockers. She looked over at her with a smile on her face. He winked at her before brushing his fingers across her neck. Rory followed him to the car and slipped in beside him.

"I read your letter."

"What did you think?"

"You think I'm gorgeous, you wanna date me, love me, marry me…"

"I never should have told you I liked that movie."

"I gotta pick on you some how."

"I really do love you."

"I know you do."

"I can except that you can't say it. You don't have to, I can tell that you love me."

"I wish a certain someone else would have been able to do that."

"Don't bring him up."

"I won't do it again."

"I'm serious. I don't expect you say it."

"I'll say it. But it's not something I grew up hearing anyone say."

"I know, I didn't either."

He closed his hand over hers before looking over at her. He smiled at her before she scooted closer to him. She put his arm over her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed letting silence fall over them. Nothing was said until they got to her house.

No one was home when they got to her house so they took advantage of the quiet house. They were laying on Rory's bed with Rory laying half on him half off when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it."

"It might be my mom."

"You can call her back. Besides, isn't she working late?"

"Yeah." Rory said laying back down.

Whoever it was didn't leave a message so Rory pushed it from her mind. She got lost in Tristan's touch. He was tracing circles across her stomach. She sighed loving the soft touch of his skin on hers.

She sat up instantly regretting not feeling his touch. Tristan looked up at her with questioning eyes. Not a word was spoken as she took off her top. It was now or never she thought as they shed their clothes.

Later that night Rory lay in Tristan's arm when they saw lights reflect in the window.

"Oh God, get dressed!" Rory said throwing his clothes at him.

"Calm down. Everything's fine." Tristan said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"She'll know."

"If you don't calm down she will. Look, I'll go out there. You go to the bathroom and pull yourself together." He said grabbing her arms to get her to be still.

"Right." She said running out of the room just before the front door opened.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later but her mom wasn't in sight.

"She went to bed. I'm gonna go. But I'll call you tomorrow." He said pulling Rory to him.

"I love you."

Tristan grinned before brushing his lips against hers. "That was better than in my dreams."

"You dreamed about I told you I loved you?"

"Right after we had sex."

"Then I'll see you in your dreams."

"I'll be waiting."

AN 2: The letter is loosely based on a letter from a movie I saw once. I can't remember the name it. I wanna say The Notebook or maybe Message in a Bottle. But I'm not sure.


End file.
